According to the international patent classification this submitted invention likely belongs to B 30B 3/04, B 30B 5/02, B 65G 15/14, B 65G 17/48 and B 30B 15/16.
There are two basic solutions of the machine or of front joining and sticking of oblong wood workpieces mode respectively, preferentially for toothed front joints, known to us, and which have already for some time been applied. The oldest known solution is constructed on the stroke operation, i.e. intermittent operation. For this purpose, all front toothed surfaces of all workpieces are previously coated by adequate glue, and the machine is equipped with at least two pairs of clamping jaws, one fixed and one movable in the longitudinal direction. In the procedure of front joining and sticking, stroke and in sequence movable oblong workpieces, the fixed jaw duty is to rigidly clamp the leading workpiece tail end. Then, the movable jaw first clamps the leading end of the second workpiece that follows the leading workpiece in the row, and then pushes it towards and tightly by the scarf front surface of the leading workpiece, and in this way and in this place it joins and simultaneously sticks them. However, the procedure runs with at least three intermediate interruptions. The described stroke procedure of consecutive joining and sticking of an optional number of workpieces that follow each other in a row is then repeated in cycles. Weakness or deficiency respectively of this known solution is above all in the machine stroke operation, which fails to allow higher operating capacities, and further, this machine cannot join workpieces, being curved or they deviate from required dimensions, by toothed joints.
In the second known solution, which is otherwise constructed to enable the workpieces in a row front joining flow mode, at least two pressing jaws are consecutively placed on the machine. They both have a duty to press workpieces to the base. Weakness of this known mode is in high or highly increased respectively friction between the workpiece, jaw and sliding base, due to which the workpiece motion speed is decreased, and due to friction there occur thermal losses and consequently working energy losses. Thus, the workpiece that follows the first workpiece has a higher traveling speed, therefore, it catches up the first one, bumps into it, and makes front joints and sticks with it. This working mode requires a high driving energy contribution to perform an efficient work of workpieces front pressing with great thermal losses. The excessive heat arising from high friction should be removed or machine individual parts properly additionally cooled respectively.
There are also known solutions, which include both previously described known modes in one machine, whereby weaknesses of the former and the latter mode are joined.